


Причинно-следственные связи

by SjuSau



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SjuSau/pseuds/SjuSau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнки делает всё, чтобы нравиться Дракулауре.<br/>Дракулаура делает всё, чтобы нравиться Фрэнки.<br/>А остальное уже неважно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причинно-следственные связи

Фрэнки ненавидит тесные кофточки и многослойные юбки. Фрэнки терпеть не может вегетарианскую кухню. Фрэнки попросту мутит от половины уроков.  


Дракулаура ненавидит неудобные хвостики. Дракулаура морщится при виде мяса. Дракулаура боится дополнительных занятий по Нормологии.  


Но в магазинах Фрэнки обходит стороной вешалки с футболками и джинсами и торопливо подбирает юбку. Но каждый день Фрэнки упорно накладывает себе салат и голодно косится в сторону котлет. Но на уроки Фрэнки ходит исправно и не забывает делать нудное — и иногда пугающее — домашнее задание.  


Но каждое утро Дракулаура возится перед зеркалом, расчесывая волосы, стягивая резинками и нанося гель, чтобы не пушились. Но Дракулаура втайне покупает гамбургеры и пытается заставить себя есть, правда, пока еще не получилось. Но Дракулаура ходит на дополнительную Нормологию почти каждый день.  


И Фрэнки снится, как она приходит в свободной рубашке и шортах, а Дракулаура все равно счастливо улыбается. И Фрэнки, дремлющей на уроках, видится, что Дракулаура вот-вот начнет есть с подноса Фрэнки, не перекладывая салат себе. И Фрэнки надеется, что Дракулаура поможет ей, и преуспевающих учениц будет двое.  


И Дракулауре снится, что она приходит в школу с новой модной стрижкой, а Фрэнки восхищённо смотрит и неверяще перебирает короткие пряди. И Дракулаура, прикрыв глаза во время нудной лекции, представляет себя и Фрэнки, забегающих в любимое кафе Фрэнки и заказывают фирменные блюда, только хорошо прожаренные. И Дракулаура мечтает, что они с Фрэнки будут сбегать с дополнительной Нормологии, отсиживаясь где-нибудь в библиотеке.  


Потому что Фрэнки нравится, когда Дракулаура наполовину завистливо разглядывает её новые, хоть и неудобные, наряды. Потому что Фрэнки знает, что иногда Дракулаура забывается, и ее любимого салата может не хватить. Потому что Фрэнки сидит рядом с Дракулаурой — иногда за соседней партой, а иногда и за одной — и не хочет казаться глупой.  


Потому что Дракулауре нравится, когда Фрэнки немного завистливо разглядывает ее хвостики и иногда заплетает из них тонкие-тонкие косички. Потому что Дракулаура знает, что Фрэнки ни капли не любит салаты и очень хочет спокойно перекусить мясным пирожком. Потому что Дракулаура на дополнительных садится к Фрэнки — одной из самых преуспевающих учениц класса.  


Фрэнки делает все, чтобы нравиться Дракулауре.  


Дракулаура делает все, чтобы нравиться Фрэнки.  


А остальное неважно.


End file.
